Matches: Unleashed
by softballtitan009
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. But, she was too late to pull the trigger. To late to save her father. And now the Titans want her. Rated for language in later chapters!
1. Worst Nightmare

Matches: Unleashed

* * *

This is a new fic I just thought of, like literally right now where I'm sitting. It is an OC. The pairing will be OC/ Rob. Please be nice. Tell me if you like it. It's probably going to be a trilogy or something….. 

"Words"

'_Thought'_

This is from a girl's point of view.

* * *

Chapter-One 

Worst Nightmare

* * *

"Excuse me, but do you have a cell phone I could borrow?" 

"Sure….you might want to give it a minute to start up though, it's like an antique."

The girl reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She was right, it was an antique. I couldn't even figure out how to turn it on.

"You press….this," she said, reaching over and showing me.

"Oh, thanks…." I dialed my dad's number after waiting a minute for the thing to start. 261-5510. I waited impatiently for him to answer. I heard a click.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" I demanded. He always does this to me.

"I'm just getting off duty. How about I pick you up in my work car today?"

"Whatever," I said, "Just….meet me by my locker."

"Whose phone are you using?"

"A friends. Bye."

"Bye."

I let out a growl of protest and annoyance at him. I can never stay after school for anything because he never gets me on time when I'm done.

I handed the cell phone that looked like it came from the 80's back to the girl.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem. I hope your ride gets here soon."

"Me too. Bye," I said as she walked down the curb to her car. God, I wish I could drive. I'm just three months, 5 days, and 7 hours until I get my permit. But, I might as well add twelve months onto that because permits are just to torture kids.

So here I am. Standing out in the freezing cold, clouds forming from my breath every time I exhale, and waiting for my dad who never keeps promises….What else can go wrong? As if God was hearing my prayers, a car speeds by and drenches me with ice cold rainwater from a roadside puddle.

"Thank you," I said, praising the heavens.

"You okay?" a voice asks.

_'Oh my God…'_ I think, turning and realizing who said that, _'You have got to be kidding me….'_

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I manage to squeak.

"I asked if you were okay, but obviously you're not choking."

The hottest guy in J.C. High-school, Chad Roseburg, is standing right in front of me, and asking me if I, Angie Hawthorne, am okay when I'm drenched with rainwater.

"Yeah….just…you know… Bad day," I said, trying to make myself not look like a fool.

He grins that million dollar smile at me. God, he could be an Abercrombie model…..

"Yeah. I have those to."

_'Oh, I bet you don't…'_

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you around. Angie, right?"

"Y-yeah," I sputter as my dad's police car pulls up.

"See ya," he says, strutting off like he owns the school, which he does.

I sigh, watch him walk away, and get in my dad's car. I am so grateful that it's warm in here. I realize I'm still mad at him.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi." I buckle up. The click reminds me of this video we watched in Health class today. This stupid little stick figure kept driving his car into the wall. Finally, he buckled up, his seat-belt clicking, and ran into the wall but didn't die. I swear my teacher is trying to brainwash us or something.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Fantastic," I drawled. "Look at my coat!"

"Oh, no. I guess your mother will have to put Shout on that or something."

"I never see her dad. Ever," I remind him.

"Oh, that's right." He can be such a ditz

When I was a young girl, my mother would psychologically and physically abuse me. Sometimes I wouldn't get fed for weeks, having to scrounge around for food at school or steal it. Other times, I'd just wait for her to feed me, hoping someone would notice that my arms looked like twigs or my stomach was too small. If I did bad on a paper, she'd beat me around the house a few times and make me understand that it wasn't acceptable, that I would do better or not be fed. That's why I'm a straight-A kid now; I was taught it was unacceptable to do poorly. That's the only thing I was ever grateful for from her.

"Can we stop at Quik-Trip for a second? I need to get a soda," I tell him.

"Yes," he says. As were driving down the outer roads of Jump City, a car screeches past us, obviously breaching the speed limit.

"Oh, shit. Honey, I'm going to have to pull-him over."

"It's fine," I say. I've been in his car a hundred times when he does this.

He shifts and floors it. Okay, he's never done that before. He gets behind the guy, or girl for all I know, and flashes his lights and starts the sirens. A hand comes out of the window and the person flashes my dad the finger. He pulls over and a wave of relief comes over me. I did not want a chase. Not today.

"Stay here," he says. I take my coat off. His car is burning up.

"I really don't have a problem with that," I say as he closes the door. He walks up to the SUV and starts talking to the driver. He starts getting angry. I look at the scenery around us as it start's to snow. To the right of the car, a forest braces itself for the harsh night to come.

"I'm so glad I get to sleep inside," I say to myself, thinking of all the poor animals that sleep outside in December.

To my left, the raging highway of Jump City roars past me. I can see people look to the side to see who the poor sucker is that got pulled over. I sigh and look back to my Dad. The SUV door opens and a guy steps out. He has a gun. Terror numbs me.

_'Oh my God. He's going to shoot my father.'_ I look at him. He points the gun at my Dad. All he can do is back up against the SUV. I can tell he is trying to find a way, anyway, to get to his rifle on his belt. But, the man keeps telling him to keep his hands up. I have an awkward feeling of irony here; shouldn't my dad be the one making the arrest? I look around for another gun. I have to help my father. I press the Titan Intercom on the dashboard, praying that they get here in time. I know they won't. I see two, black, ugly rifles attached with Velcro to the hood. I grab both of them. I unhook my seat belt with a click. Health class rushes through my head.

"Hands on the hood!" the man says. He's going to do it. I can't believe this is happening to me.

I get out of the car and fire a shot in the air. One gun pointing towards the man, the other towards the sky. The guy looks over at me and starts walking towards me. Fear ripples through me. Oh God, I can't do this. I can't kill him. And he's going to kill me.

"Angie!" my dad shouts, reaching for his gun. But, the man is too fast. He turns and shoots my father in the head, then turns towards me. I still can't pull the trigger. I can't do it. So I do the only thing I can as the man reaches my dad's car, I run and scream. I scream bloody-hell, hoping someone, anyone, will hear me.

An air shattering explosion erupts from behind me. My dad's car just blew up behind me. It soars twenty, thirty, forty feet in the air, flames licking the windows and hood. And then it starts to come down. I see a burnt body falling. It's not my fathers. It hits the ground with a sickening thud.

I scream again, running into the woods in a blind state of terror. I don't care where I'm going. As long as it's away from where my dad is dead and a burning car and body lie on the side of an interstate. It's freezing out. All I have on is my black-long-sleeved shirt and my favorite jeans. The snow that covers the ground is now soaking through my shoes. I keep running and running. Distancing myself from the pure terror, the unleashed terror that unfolded before my eyes. I pant for breath but keep going. I realize I still have the guns in my hands. My tears are freezing on my cheeks and in my eyes. Pretty soon I can't see where I'm going so I stop, gasping like a fish out of water for breath. I look at the two guns in my hands. Why couldn't I just pull the trigger? They were right there. I could have saved my father…. The sound of the interstate is gone. The woods are entirely silent. Thick, fat, white, wet snow flakes cling to my hair and the ground, blanketing everything. I am lost. I scream again, just letting out the emotions that I feel. Sadness, loneliness. Everything. A tree next to me catches fire.

"Stop it!" I scream, ripping my vocal chords in two.

"Just…stop it!" I wail as I sink to my knees in the snow, the two guns still in my hand. I keep bawling, and I can't stop.

"Hold it!" someone yells.

I jump up. And look around. I hear leaves crunching as someone runs towards me. Fear overtakes me again. I start running.

"Stop!" they yell. I keep going. I'll never stop. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever—

Someone tackles me from behind. I cry out and land on the hard, frozen ground. It's obviously a guy. He is surprisingly warm, which I am grateful for. His weight pushes me into the ground. I can feel his muscles against my back.

"You are surrounded. Do not move or we will be forced to—drop your weapons!" he says in my ear, realizing that I still have the guns in my hand. I don't. He takes my wrists and twists them, forcing me to drop them. I cry out in pain. He's still lying on top of me. I start bawling. They think I killed my father. I can't stop it. I just keep crying like time has stopped. I want to cry forever. He loosens his hold on me and tells me to sit up, now that the cursed guns are gone. I sit up on my knees. He walks around. I look up.

"Oh my God," I say and start shuffling away from him. I can't believe they think that I did this. The Teen Titans. All of them are standing around me. I'm surrounded. I can't possibly win. And they seem a lot less intimidating when they're making speeches on the local news.

"Stand up," Robin says. I comply. He walks over to me. I try to run, to keep running away, but he takes my shoulders steers me to the next tree and slams me into it. My face hits the bark…hard. I can feel a trickle of blood seeping down my forehead and bruises forming. I am brutally reminded of when my mother beat me after school.

"_I told you time and time again! This is unacceptable!" Smack!_

"Didn't I already tell you not to move?" he whispers, talking in my ear from behind again. I try to squirm free, but my attempts are futile. I give up. I feel my body collapse. He holds me up.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court—"

He gives me the Miranda rights, but I'm deaf. I don't hear anything that's going on and I never want to again. All I can do is shake my head against the tree, the only thing not judging me right now.

"What've we got so far?"

"The only fingerprints on the guns were hers. But, they were fully loaded. We've tried questioning her, but she just keeps saying 'I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it.'"

"I think we can get her to talk."

I can hear them talking in the next room. About me.

I knew exactly where I was. They took me to the police-headquarters on the opposite side of the city. The one on the side of the scene of the crime was under construction. They were having all new tiles and plumbing put in.

"She looks familiar actually…"

"Like how?"

"I dunno. I've just got the feeling like I've seen her before…" the police chief said.

"Maybe you have."

"We lost an officer today," he said, folding the papers on his clipboard over, "I never knew him personally, but I'm sure a lot of people did. It just pains me to think that this girl who didn't even know him killed him. Just ask her the questions. Inform me when you're done."

"Raven. I think I'm going to need you're help on this one."

"Sounds fun…"

Robin leads the team into the examination room. I'm not really caring at this point that I was going to be getting answers forced out of me by a powerful psychic superhero.

He stands in front of me. My head's limp and rests on my chest, my long, dark hair falling over my face, still wet with snow.

He takes my chin in his gloved hand and turns my face so he can see me.

"What's your name?"

I don't answer him.

"Answer me!" he says and slaps me across the face.

_'How many times do I have to hit you to get my point across! I will not tolerate grades like this!' Smack!_

"Angie," I say. Plain and simple.

"Okay, Angie. I'm going to ask you some questions. And if you don't cooperate, Raven's going to have a little chat with you. Okay?"

I look at Raven without moving my head. She stares at me with daggers in her eyes. I can tell that I'm showing them I'm afraid, but I really can't help it. After all, how many bad guys have they taken down?

"Did you kill a police officer today?"

_'Oh, you mean my dad?'_ I stare at his mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I ask. I know I'm delirious from shock, but I can't exactly help it at the moment.

He grips my chin again, harder this time though, and gets really close to my face.

"I am asking the questions. Did you use guns against men today?"

_'Oh, you mean the one's that I couldn't use to save my father?'_

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it…" I repeat myself, over and over. I don't know why. I just do. I see Raven come over as I keep on talking. She stands in front of me and looks at Robin. He nods.

Knifes pierce my brain, my heart, my lungs, anything that is beating in my body and would make me die if it stopped. I can't think and I can't see. I scream again, but not as loud as when I ran into the woods. It hurts so badly. Then it all stops. It's quite. I'm breathing really hard, the pain still crawls through my skin. I'm moments away from blacking out.

"Robin," Raven says urgently.

He walks over to her.

"He was her father."

He takes a gadget from his belt, it looks sharp. He walks behind me and cuts me loose. I fall to the floor, and leave the cruel world behind, dreaming of my father, as he picks me up out of the room.

* * *

Okay okay! Pleaaase be honest. Good? Bad? Did it completely suck? Just REVIEW! 


	2. Examination

**Matches: Unleashed**

Wow….I only got two reviews for this story……pity. I figured I'd give it another try…..

* * *

Chapter-Two

_ Examination_

* * *

I was awake. But, I didn't open my eyes. It's kind of like I don't want to wake up so I just keep them shut. From what I can tell, I'm in a medical room, not a hospital, something more private than that. I can hear someone talking and shuffling through papers. It sounds like Raven and Robin. They sounded like they were arguing, but in a much more toned down level. They were talking about me. 

"I can't believe what I did to her…." he said.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But, it's not like me to jump to conclusions like this, Raven. You know me better than that."

There was a pause.

"Would you have done the same thing?" he asked.

No answer.

"Would you?"

"How can you ask me something like that? You know I can't release my emotions. And the anger you were feeling….it would be impossible. You know it would."

"I'm sorry. I-I just—" he said, his voice cracking. I felt kind of intrusive. This seemed like a private moment. But, they would never know.

"Lost it?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Robin, I don't know what I would have done. And honestly, I don't think I will ever be put in that situation. But, the fact that she lost her father yesterday—"

I was out that long?

"—makes me pity her. And you know that I don't just hand that out."

Raven, the ice princess who never said a word on television and always made sarcastic remarks, pitied _me_? I guess there really is more than meets the eye.

"What else did you find when you searched her?"

"She has powers…"

**_What!_**

"She doesn't know it though."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a pyro, Robin."

Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening. I stir for a second and they rush over. I flutter my eyes and gently opening them, acting like I just woke up.

"Get the bandages," says Robin sharply. He hovers over me, checking to make sure nothing is wrong.

"Where—"

"Hush," he says as Raven hands him the dressings. I try to sit up, but the pain is excruciating.

"The after-effects of forced mind reading," says Raven, "They will wear off."

"I hope so," I say as Robin cleans the wound he inflicted on my forehead. It stings. He grabs tweezers off the tray.

"Whoa, whoa wait. What are you doing with those?" I ask, eyeing the device.

"You still have some splinters."

"Don't touch it," I say and sit up, gritting my teeth through the pain. He looks at me like I slapped him in the face, when circumstances were completely opposite.

"I don't want the person that caused this wound to clean it, thank you. I can do it myself." I walk over to the sink. I can tell that they are looking at each other. I hear Robin walk behind me. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I snap, wriggling out of his comforting gesture. I can't admit it, but I'm afraid of him. He hurt me so bad.

"Angie, were just—" Raven says, but I cut her off.

"—trying to help? Thanks, but I think you've helped all you can."

"If you would just—"

"I'm not going to take this from you!" I yell, "I've had enough!" I walk briskly out of the room and I hear Robin follow me. Jesus Christ, where am I? Am I in Titans Tower? Did they take me to their home? Why would they do that?

I decide to take the stairs.

"Angie! Angie, wait!"

I start to run down the staircase, skipping every other stair. I hear the door slam as Robin comes in right behind me. I get to the bottom one and fling it open. It looks like I'm in a hangar or something. I went to this Air Force Academy thing when our school decided to take a field trip, and I got to see all the cool jets and everything. They had the exact same stuff. But, their jet was cooler. It looked orange and round and had five glass cockpits on it. They had the same equipment and everything.

For some reason, I start crying. I hear that's what happens when people lose someone they love. They just spontaneously burst into tears. I feel them run down my bandaged face. I'm desperate for an exit. Then I see a door. God, thank you. I run over to it and expect it to open. It's locked.

"Shit," I say, under my breath, jiggling the handle some more. I know I can't win, so I sink to my knees and continue to cry, not caring if the most sought after guy in Jump City sees me bawl.

He runs up behind me and catches me before I fall. Why doesn't he just leave me alone? I just want to think without interruption? Can't I get that?

"I know how you're feeling, Angie. We can help you, and we feel responsible for what happened."

"Bullshit, you have no idea how I feel."

"I lost both my parents and my brother. Why do you think the Titans are like my family?" I sniff.

"I was s-so mean t-to him," I wail, "b-before he got sh-shot…."

"I am so sorry that I did that to you. I didn't even know—"

"And n-now he's gone."

I've never felt like this before. Ever. It's like my heart is breaking in two and then being mashed to bits. Like a cold, iron fist just punched its way through my chest and grabbed my throbbing heart like a toy and then squeezed it until it stopped beating. I sob so hard I think I could fill an ocean with my tears. And inside me, I feel the same way I felt when I ran screaming away from the psycho who shot my father and the car exploded. Is Raven right? Am I a pyro? Are these feeling interlinked?

"I have nowhere to go," I tell him, tears still streaming down my face. I turn to look at him, sitting against the door. He kneels down in front of me as I hug my legs against my body, making myself as small as possible.

"What about your mom? Isn't she still in town?"

"I…I can't go back to her."

"Why not?" he asks.

"I just can't," I say bluntly.

"Angie…wh—"

"She beat me. That's why I was so unwilling to fight when you chased me in the woods. I used to just take it from her. And yesterday brought back memories from—from when she…." I could feel my voice stop permitting me to talk. It was like my vocal chords stopped working. A lump formed in the back of my throat.

"Oh, God," he said, massaging the bridge of his nose. He seemed so sorry that I couldn't help but forgive him. He was the most mature guy I'd ever seen. Sorry for things that he didn't even cause. "Words can't even describe how devastating that kind of thing is. Why didn't you get help?"

"I don't know….It was my way of life. A daily routine. I get home; she throws some punches at me and then fixes dinner for my Dad. After he eats and I do the dishes, she makes me throw up to make sure I haven't eaten any leftovers."

I don't even know Robin, but he pulls me into a hug. And for once, I'm not scared of him.

"You can stay with us," he whispers in my ear, but this time, I don't feel threatened.

"I can try it."

"I know you'll like it," he says, standing up and giving me a hand off the ground.

"Come on," he offers, "Let's go meet the others."

* * *

"Awww, no you don't man!" 

"Awww, yes I do!"

A giant man, known to the city as Cyborg, and a small green boy, about my height which is almost as tall as Robin, known as Beast Boy, are sitting on the couch and playing a video game. Cyborg pauses it. Him and Beast Boy come over and stand in front of me.

"That's Cyborg," says Robin, "And that's Beast Boy. I'm sure you already know Raven." He points to the Goth who is sitting on the couch and acknowledges me by coughing. "Hey Star, I have someone for you to meet," he says to a pretty, red-haired girl who is cooking something I can't pronounce. She looks up

"Oh! Is your name Angie? Mine is Starfire! I come from Tamaran."

"I come from Earth," I joke, making the "Star-Trek 'we come in peace'" sign with my fingers. I smile, which I haven't done in what seems like forever.

Starfire makes a move towards me.

"Uh…Star? Can we cut back on the hugs? She's still recovering from Raven's…." his voice drifts off. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"I understand," she says cheerfully, "Perhaps she would like to try some of my homemade Yuglork?"

"Actually," I cut in, "I'm not really hungry."

"It's not food…" he says.

I stare at him. I can feel my eyes widen.

"Welcome to the family…"

* * *

Titan009- I'm hoping I'll have better luck on this one. Please review! Adios muchachos! 


	3. An InDepth Persepective

Matches: Unleashed

Lessa-13-2004- I sure will!

Faithinme- I just thought someone ought to show a different side to them. Their badass side, preferably. Especially, Robins….

nathalsa (and Raven A. Star)- Since you two seem to be reviewing together, I'll just respond one time. I actually thought the summary wasn't too good, honestly. Did it really impact you that much emotionally? I had no idea! Thank you so much for reviewing!

firetop- Thank you. And Wow for reviewing!

And on with the show!

* * *

Chapter-Three

An In-Depth Perspective

* * *

God, here I was crying again. Why couldn't I just keep a straight face for an hour? I looked at my face in the mirror. My face was flushed and my eyes bloodshot. You could tell I wiped my mascara off long ago. I look terrible without make-up. It's like clothes to me. I can't go out in public without it.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey! Whoever's in there needs to come out right—"

I opened the door.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was y—"

"Don't worry. I was just….cleaning up." I sniffed, wiping away the remainders of my tears and walked out of the bathroom. I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye for a second then rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

So where was I going? This tower is huge. I guess I'll just have a look around, see the sights. I started walking towards the roof when I realized I had a meeting with Raven at 4:30. She wanted to look into my mind some more and see what I was capable of. I checked my watch, it was 4:40.

"Damn," I said and sprinted down towards the living room. Ah! Which way do I go? I chose right. I never choose left if I have to, it's just a thing. Is that another pair of footsteps running? I don't stop to think. I turn a corner and run into something very solid as it knocks me over. Solid and….muscular? Very muscular….

"Angie! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry," says Robin. I didn't know he was that _heavy!_ I cough as he lifts himself off me and holds out a hand. I grab it and he lifts me up. Why can't I stop coughing?

"You okay there?" he asks, patting me on the back.

I nod, continuing to cough.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I manage.

"Why were you going so fast?"

"I'm late for a meeting with Raven."

"Oh, I was running too. Sometimes I jog around the tower. You caught me on a sprint."

"Story of my life," I say, "Well, I got to go. Otherwise, she'll have a fit."

"I understand. See ya."

I walk this time, but at a much brisker pace. When I reach the room, I open it up and see her meditating in front of the window.

"Sorry I'm l—"

"—late. I know," she says, cutting me off.

"Yeah, I was—"

"—in the bathroom. I know."

"Well, I also—"

"—ran into Robin. I know."

"I _know_, you know! Okay! Why do I even need to meet with you if you can just read my mind from across the tower anyway?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

She turns towards me. "Because," she says calmly, "this requires the presence of the person. It's a much deeper form of psychiatric probing."

"Will it hurt?" I ask, sitting across from her on the floor.

"Depends on what I run into…" she says as if I can understand that.

"Look…Raven. Before you go searching through my mind, there's something I have to tell you. If you do find…powers…or something like that, it will change my life. If I leave now, I can just walk away and say that you guys saved me from a blizzard. But, if you find them in there, I'll never be able to go back to…my life before."

She studies me intently, and then speaks. "Angie, even if I do see a pyro inside you, you can never go back. You're father was killed—"

_'Jesus, why did she have to say that?'_ I think, tears welling up in my eyes.

"—and no matter what you do, you can't change the fact that things will never go back to how they were before. We cannot change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it."

"But," I say, a lump forming in my throat, "at least I can try to be normal. At least I can go back to the school and—"

"—and what? Have the kids pity you because of your loss? Do you really want it from them? We can be like your family, Angie. We will try our hardest to make sure you feel like you fit in. We all have lost something dear to us. For me, it was my innocence. Now, I must earn it back. For Robin, it was his parents. He saw them die right in front of him. We all have something in common here, and we use that to be closer." She looked at me again. My tears were flowing freely, but I wasn't sobbing or bawling. They just rolled down my cheeks.

"What do you say?"

"But, I have a history project due next week and a color guard competition coming up. And the book club I'm in has a meeting tomorrow. Not to mention my piano solo I have to be judged on soon. I can't just abandon these people that are counting on me. "

"You are not abandoning them," she said, "In fact, you are far from doing that. Imagine their faces when they see that you are the newest Titan. The last Titan. We work best as six, so Robin and I have been searching for another for a while. And after Terra…." her voice trailed off.

I remember Terra. The earth-mover. When she sacrificed herself, it was all over the news. And how Slade was defeated and everything.

"If I join, is there a chance that I might…die? Like Terra?"

"Terra sacrificed herself for the city. Any of us would have done that and we all take the risk that a situation like that will arise. But, the chances of you dying…" she said, her voice being whittled down again. She sighed, "Once you join our team, you become like a family member. We respect you, and you respect us." Those words echoed in my head. And they were the ones that made me say—

"Okay. Let's do this." I wiped the tears from my cheek and adjusted myself on the floor.

She smiled. Just as she was explaining how it would work, Robin ran into the room.

"Titans! Trouble!"

"Fantastic…" said Raven, getting up and leaving me on the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Some stupid bank robber," she said, looking over Robin's back as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire ran into the room. "God, do these people really think we're that dumb?"

"Looks like the east-sector," Robin said, typing something into the mainframe. "Shit, it's Krim."

"Who?"

"A psycho we put away months ago. Looks like he escaped."

"Titans! Go!" shouted Robin. Everyone but Raven left the room.

"You coming?"

"But, I can't do anything!"

"We'll show you how crime fighting is really done…" she said, waiting for me to catch up.

I was going to see the Titan's in action. I'm so excited.

* * *

I feel like I'm going to hurl my guts out.

"C-c-could we p-p-please sl-sl-slow d-d-down-n-n!" I yell.

"No, we have to get there as fast as we can!" yells Robin. I'm sitting in the back seat of the R-cycle and Robin's driving about 150 miles per hour down the interstate.

"M-m-maybe I sh-should have r-r-ridden in the T-T-T-car!"

He laughs. "I don't think you want to do that!" he says. I hold on to his waist tighter, closing my eyes. He slows down a little, but barely. At least he's being considerate.

"And why do I g-get the d-dorky helmet?" I ask.

"Because I didn't really expect anyone to ever ride on this thing with me!"

"Do I get a c-cool car or m-mmmotorcycle?"

"You're staying!" he asks, looking back.

"Watch it!" I yell. He turns and dodges a bus.

"I have n-no where else t-to go!"

"We'll see."

"Target inclosing," he says, turning on the intercom in his helmet. I can suddenly hear his voice crystal clear in my ears. Why did he keep our conversation private?

"I can see him!" yells Starfire.

Robin screeches to a halt. The T-Car pulls up behind us with Beast Boy and Cyborg. I take the helmet off and shake my hair. It's full of static. And then I realize why.

An extremely good looking man is running, no, gliding, out of a bank. Underneath him, electricity pulses with energy. Crackling white static covers his body. He laughs.

"Hello, Titans! How long has it been?"

"Not long enough obviously," says Robin, "Because you haven't learned your lesson in jail yet."

"You really think those little tinker-toys can hold me?"

"Like I said before," Raven chimes in, talking to Robin, "We're gonna need a bigger jail."

"Titans! Go!"

The man laughs and sends out a shock-wave full of thick electricity, hoping to annihilate the Titans. Raven shields everyone on the street.

"You know, Krim. You're tricks are getting a little too old."

He shoots lightning towards her and it strikes her in the stomach. She plummets to the ground.

"Obviously…..not," he says, chuckling to himself. Robin growls. He throws a freezer disk and falls underneath Krim's feet. It detonates and locks Krim in place. He tries to move, but he can't.

"Looks like I've got you," he says.

Krim's eyes glow.

"Actually, Robin…" he says, and shoots bolts from his eyes, "I've got you." He blasts Robin into the air and he falls across the street from Raven. I run over to her and check for a pulse. Raven doesn't have one. I pray that Robin does.

"Shit! Beast Boy! Get over here!"

"Now isn't the time, Angie!" he yells, morphing into a hawk and circling around Krim as Starfire and Cyborg blast the robber.

"Raven doesn't have a pulse!"

He morphs back into human form and runs over.

"Is she breathing?" he asks, panting from running.

"No, I checked. She smells like, she's burning."

"The shock from Krim must have stopped her heart," he says. Checking her vitals.

"That means that another shock will start it up," I say.

"One of us has to get Krim to attack us."

"Hey! Over here you asshole!" I shout. Krim turns my way. Robin gets up.

"What are you doing?" he shouts as Krim walks over here. I can see the villain's eyes starting to light up. I grab Ravens ankle and mentally prepare myself.

_'Okay, no big deal. It's just going to feel like your foot fell asleep….'_

"Angie! Wait! He'll kill you!" shouts Beast Boy. I reach my hand out so it hits sooner. Then Krim shoots. It feels like I'm on fire. Like a thousand knifes cut into me every square inch of my body. I can't even think. I can feel my hand get tight from how bad it hurts. I don't scream. I just let it go. It's like I'm stuck to the ground. I can't let go of Raven's ankle.

_'It's going to work. It's going to work...'_ I think. And then it stops and I fall to the ground.

"Angie!" I hear. And then everything goes black.

* * *

"What was she thinking?"

"What would you have done?"

"I just wish that she would awaken. I hope she is alright…"

"Dude, she sacrificed herself. The only person that's ever done that for us is Terra."

"I think we've found the one guys."

The voices hover over me. Once again, I'm awake with my eyes shut. This time I decide not to fake it. I open my eyes.

"Angie!" squeals Starfire.

"Hey!" say Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How are you feeling?" asks Robin.

I groan. "Like a bus ran over me." I move my legs, but once again, the pain is unbearable.

"Where am I?"

"Jump Hospital. The second best hospital in the country."

"Well, I'm flattered." Then I remember….

"Raven!" I say, not seeing her in the room, "Where is she? Did it work? What happened?"

"We got Krim back in jail; they put him in a contained environment," explains Robin, "And it did work," he said. He puts his hand on mine and holds it, which is the most comforting thing anyone could do for me right now.

"Her heart started up again. It is very weak, and she just came out of critical condition, but at least she's alive."

I sigh with relief. I look around the room. Awww….they got me flowers.

"You guys didn't have to…"

"Yes," says Starfire.

"We do."

"We don't know how much to thank you for what you did," says Robin, "We never could have asked that from you. Never. You got her back."

He slightly squeezes my hand. I have a feeling there is something between Robin and Raven that neither of them have told me. I wonder what would happen if the team lost one of them….

"Time for your medicine!" bubbly nurse chimes, coming into the room with a needle.

"Uh-uh…I hate needles."

She stops, "Well….I'm sorry, but there really isn't another way to—"

"No."

"Angie, just do it. The injected you when you were asleep and you slept right through it."

I sigh. God, I hate needles.

"Fine."

* * *

Titan009- Please, oh **_please_** review. I tried to make it extra long! 


End file.
